Goldenfields
| size = Small town | ruler1 = Tolgar Anuvien | ruleryear1 = 1366 | ruler2 = Tolgar Anuvien | ruleryear2 = 1372 | ruler3 = Ellardin Darovik | ruleryear3 = 1491 | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertype = | government = | languages = | races = Human Halfling Half-orc | religion = Chauntea, Lathander | currency = | reckoning = DR | population1 = 5,000 | popyear1 = 1366 | population2 = 7,988 | popyear2 = 1372 | population3 = ~5000 | popyear3 = 1491 | imports = | exports = Food, including grain, rice, wheat, herbs, oranges, apples, corn, barley, hops, pumpkins, onions, squash, tomatoes, potatoes, radishes | alignment = | allegiance = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = }} Goldenfields, nicknamed the the Granary of the North, was a walled abbey to Chauntea of spectacular scope and size. It was the most prolific provider of crops, grains and fruits to the people of the North. The walled temple-complex featured a small town of several dozen longhouses, an abbey, an inn, a brewery and the vast farms, orchards and gardens for which Goldenfields was famous. Geography The walls and farms of Goldenfields were built on raised land within the Dessarin Valley that covered over 30 square miles (77.7 square kilometers). It was located south of Bargewright Inn, on the western side of the River Dessarin, at the end of the Northfurrow Trail. Government The complex was originally run by its founder, the Chauntean cleric, Tolgar Anuvien. Sometime during the 14 or 15 centuries DR, Goldenfields came under the influence and sway of the Emerald Enclave. Its members were just as welcome within as faithful Chauntean clergy. Trade The vast farms of Goldenfields grew a number of grains including rice, corn, barley and hops. It had apple and orange orchards along with a number of herb and vegetable gardens. The latter of these cultivated a number of root vegetables including carrots, onions, potatoes and others such as tomatoes and squash. It featured a number of livestock paddocks where oxen and cattle were allowed to graze. Smaller pens housed sheep, pigs, turkey and chickens. Goldenfields provided much of the food consumed in Waterdeep and the neighboring settlements, but did not seek payment in return. They donated this food to others in honor of Chauntea. Defenses The lands around Goldenfields were well-patrolled by well-armed Chauntean priests. The complex was encircled by a massive wall constructed from mortared stone. It measured 60 feet tall (18.3 meters) on the outside, 20 feet tall (6.1 meters) on the inside, and 30 feet wide (9.1 meters) nearly all around. Stone towers and barracks were constructed on the wall's, about a mile or two out from one another. History The settlement was founded as an abbey around the by Tolgar Anuvien. In a few years time Goldenfields grew into a massive fortified farmland. Notable Locations * Earth Mother's Bounty: This shop sold seeds and ornamental cornucopias to Goldenfields' visitors. * Goldengulp Brewery: Some 60 people worked in the brewery, brewing its namesake beer. * Harvesthome Abbey: The holy house of Chauntea was the largest and most-decorated structure within the complex. * Northfurrow's End: This three-story inn offered delectable food and spacious accommodations. Inhabitants The temple-complex was home to over 5,000 individuals. It was tended to by Chauntean clergy and protected by vigilant guardsmen, hired adventurers and treants of the Emerald Enclave. Notable Residents ;14 Century: * Tolgar Anuvien, the abbey's founder ;15 Century: * Ellardin Darovik, the magnanimous abbot of Goldenfields * Lifferlas, one of the treants that dwelled within the orchards * Miros Xelbrin, innkeep of Northfurrow's End * Zi Liang, one of the abbey's acolytes Rumors and Legends Local rumors stated that Chauntea herself was quite proud of Goldenfields and had a personal hand in its growth and defense.Page 45 of Volo's Guide to the North erroneously refers Chauntea as "he". History The complex was founded shortly before the , by Tolgar Anuvien, one of the Crazed Venturers who hailed from nearby Waterdeep. In the following decade it grew to be the largest "temple" dedicated to Chauntea. By the , Goldenfields had grown from 20 square kilometers (51.8 square kilometers), to nearly 30 square miles (77.7 square kilometers), and its population rose to nearly 8000 individuals.Volo's Guide to the North and the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 3rd edition show linear growth in the size of Goldenfields, from 20 to 30 square miles. Storm King's Thunder states the farmlands take up "more than" 20 square miles, which is technically true. In the late 15 century DR, some time after the War of the Silver Marches, Goldenfields was assaulted by a band of Guh, her tribe of hill giants and their allied goblinoid forces. Appendix Gallery Goldenfields.jpg|''A map of Goldenfields and the surrounding area.'' IronRoad.png|''Goldenfields, just south of the Bargewright Inn.'' Notes References Category:Abbeys Category:Small towns Category:Settlements Category:Locations in the Dessarin Valley Category:Locations on the Sword Coast North Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Exports food and drink